


Madeline and Cthulhu

by OwenAllen



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Madeline Series - Ludwig Bemelmans & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenAllen/pseuds/OwenAllen
Summary: Madeline helps her friends save the world from Cthulhu and teaches them an important lesson about heroic sacrifice.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Madeline and Cthulhu

In an old house in Arkham that was covered with runes,

Lived twelve little girls in two platoons.

In two platoons they learned the signs,

And honed their craft,

And held the line.

They nurtured the good,

And dealt with the bad,

And sometimes they were very sad.

They left the house at half past nine to hold the line,

In rain,

Or shine.

The smallest one was Madeline.

She was not afraid of heights,

She loved knitting, friends, and fights.

To the mi-go from the sky,  
Madeline just said “goodbye”.

And no one else was quite so wroth  
With those who followed Yog-Sothoth.

Yet while she loved a deadly brawl,  
She loved her friends the most of all.

In the middle of one night,  
Miss Clavel turned on her light,  
And said “Oh no! The stars are right!”

In the ocean, far away,  
Something stirred in dread R’lyeh.

Not long after, Dr. Kohm  
Arrived to read an ancient tome,  
And said, “You girls can hold the line,  
If you protect the Elder Sign!”

And, ready for a dreadful fight,  
The girls drove off into the night.

An hour before the end of days,  
The car arrived at Innsmouth bay.

From the town and from the brine,  
The Deep Ones came to break the line.  
Old Man Marsh and all his kin  
Rushed at the girls to do them in.

But with their blades, and spells, and guns,  
They held the line, and stood as one -

Until an earthquake shook the ground,  
And buildings shattered all around.  
The Elder Sign was cracked in three,  
And all eyes turned to face the sea.

The ocean lurched, in squamous flows,  
And from it Great Cthulhu rose.

His baleful gaze fell on the line-  
And all began to lose their minds-  
Even little Madeline.

But in the dark, when all seemed lost,  
Madeline got very cross.

She climbed straight up into the sky,

She raised her blade, and gave a cry,

And poked Cthulhu in the eye.

The Earth shook, and the tower fell,  
Cthulhu faded back to hell.  
The monsters screeched, and ran away,  
And Earth survived another day.

Madeline fell to the ground,  
And her friends gathered all around.

“You’ll be okay. I know you will.”  
She closed her eyes, and then lay still.

Our little Madeline was gone,  
And yet, somehow, the world spun on.

Miss Clavel said, “Today is fine-”  
“Why don’t we visit Madeline.”

Walking slow, with solemn face,  
Carrying flowers and a vase,  
They walked the row down to the end,  
And stopped to see their fallen friend.

They gently laid the flowers down,  
Then cried, and yelled, and beat the ground.

And Miss Clavel said, “Please, children, do,”  
“Tell me what is troubling you.”  
The girls turned round, and then one said,  
“Why didn’t it take me instead?”

“My dearest girls, Cthulhu has fled,  
So you need not envy the dead.  
Remember what she chose to give,  
But know she meant for you to live.”

“So live, and cry, and smile, that’s fine.  
We won’t forget our Madeline.”


End file.
